Tres pequeños giros
by Obviously3941
Summary: Secuela de mi fic "Tortura y venganza" y también una especie de pre fic. Severus y Minerva viven felices en su pequeña cabaña y tienen dos maravillosos hijos. Ya tienen la edad para ingresar a Hogwarts y antes de marcharse, Minerva les cuenta la historia de su romance con Snape. Jugando con el gira tiempos, viajan al pasado y podrían poner el amor de sus padres en peligro
1. Prólogo

Buenas buenas ;). Aquí les traigo la continuación de Tortura y venganza y espero que les guste la idea tanto como a mí. Estoy muy feliz de volver a escribirles sobre ésta bonita pareja y les dejo mis besos y mis mejores deseos para todos.

Tres pequeños giros.

Obviamente el pairing es Snape y Minerva, junto a sus dos hijos y contiene viajes en el tiempo.

Resumen: Severus y Minerva, después de la guerra, viven felizmente en una pequeña cabaña con sus dos hijos. A punto de ingresar a Hogwarts, Minerva decide contarles la historia de cómo sus padres se conocieron. Y jugando por accidente, con curiosidad por los objetos mágicos, ambos viajan en el tiempo con el gira tiempos de Minerva. Poniendo en peligro la relación de sus padres.

Disclaimer: Nada es de mi autoría, excepto los OC y el fan fic. Snape, Minerva y otros personajes son de JK Rowling y Harry Potter.

* * *

Prólogo:

El deseo de Luce se había hecho realidad y por partida doble, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa. Luego de un par de meses después de su matrimonio con Minerva, la mujer no tardó en sorprenderlo con la noticia de que esperaban un hijo y su expresión simplemente fue de puro escepticismo. Se preguntaba si podía resultar ser un buen padre, pero Minerva insistía en que no había uno mejor que él. Si ya era tan buen esposo, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?

Olivia no tardó en nacer y jamás creyó tener la dicha de ver a Minerva embarazada. Ella no era la típica mujer y tampoco se trató de un típico embarazo, con los típicos antojos y los típicos achaques. Su estado, mientras compartía su magia con su bebé, la debilitó considerablemente. Se sentía igual que conjurar un protego máxima y cada hechizo por más pequeño que fuese, la dejaba completamente exhausta.

Cuando Luce pasaba de visita, Minerva ni siquiera podía explicarlo pero Snape parecía saber todo lo que quería sin siquiera decirlo. No dejaba de consentirla en cada minúscula cosa y su tía parecía muy contenta de que al final pudieran formar una familia. Sabía que Severus trataba de aparentar que no escuchaba, pero no olvidaba las miradas de dulzura que de vez en cuando cruzaban su serio e inexpresivo rostro, al mirar a la bebé en su cuna.

El segundo embarazo sucedió un par de meses después y Minerva sintió una gran alegría al darse cuenta de que se trataba de un niño. El linaje se perpetuaría con el tiempo y soñaba con que su hijo se pareciera en todo lo posible a su padre o al menos en la mayor parte. Rowan era menor que su hermana Olivia por un par de meses y nada podía resultar más perfecto. El hombre que amaba y dos hermosos hijos.

\- ¡Mamá! - exclamó Olivia mientras Minerva cepillaba su largo cabello negro frente al espejo de su cómoda en su habitación.

\- Lo siento... lo siento... - sonrió ella, besando la parte posterior de su cabeza. - es que tienes muchos nudos, quizá debería cortarte el cabello.

\- ¡No... jamás! - dijo la pequeña niña de once años, dándose la vuelta en la silla y sosteniendo su cabello como si Minerva fuese a cortarlo sin su consentimiento. - así me gusta y papá dice que es lindo, que me parezco mucho a ti.

\- Claro que te pareces a mí, en todo. - le sonrió, acariciando su rostro con una de sus manos. - hablas como yo, tienes mis ojos... prácticamente me veo en un espejo rejuvenecedor.

La niña no tardó en reírse junto a ella y las risas atrajeron la atención de Snape, que no tardó en asomarse en el marco de la puerta de la habitación. Minerva soltó el cepillo sobre la cómoda y Olivia se bajó de la silla de un salto, corriendo en dirección a su padre.

\- Papá, ¡qué bueno que ya volviste! ¿Trajiste alguna cosa? - preguntó, dando brincos de felicidad y mirando a su padre con mucha ilusión.

\- Olivia... una no saluda a sus padres, sólo para preguntar si trajeron alguna cosa.

\- Ya lo sé mamá, pero es que papá dijo que iría a una tienda mágica y yo quería algún regalo. ¡No todos los días, papá va a una tienda como esa! Siempre va a la tienda de pociones o al herbolario y a mí esas cosas no me gustan. ¡Yo prefiero convertir cosas en otras cosas!

\- Muy pronto podremos visitar las tiendas que te gusten. Mañana, cuando vayamos de compras para el semestre de Hogwarts. Precisamente pensaba preguntarte y preguntarle a tu hermano, qué tipo de mascota prefieren. - dijo Severus con una sonrisa y su hija volvió a brincar, emocionada.

\- Un gato... ¡Quiero un gato! ¿Puedo tener uno?

\- Por supuesto, cariño. - le dijo Minerva, poniéndose en pie y deteniéndose tras ella, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y mirando a Snape, sonriendo también. - puedes tener la mascota que quieras.

\- Genial... ¡le diré a Rowan!

La miraron correr en dirección a la habitación de su hermano y Minerva caminó hasta rodear a su esposo con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos, contenta.

\- Ahora sé lo que todas esas madres de mis estudiantes, sienten al tener hijos. Realmente voy a extrañarlos cuando sea el momento de partir.

\- Yo no. - murmuró Snape cerca de sus oídos, haciéndola temblar por su cálido aliento. - siempre tengo que recoger sus juguetes y detener sus peleas. Un poco de paz, con mi esposa y mis plantas, suena tan tentador.

Quiso reírse, pero era una marejada de sentimientos. Qué se suponía que haría sin sus hijos. No estaba preparada para desprenderse de ellos, luego de haberlos criado por tantos años y haberse conectado a ellos, de tantas maneras. Sabía que Severus mentía y que también los extrañaría tanto como ella.

\- Los extrañarás, estoy completamente segura. Y desde el primer día en el que se marchen.

\- Por supuesto, son mis hijos. Claro que los extrañaré. Pero no permitas que lo sepan, no demasiado.

\- Me pregunto, Severus, qué mascota tuviste cuando eras niño...

\- Un gato. - le susurró con picardía, posando sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda y apretando uno de sus glúteos con diversión, apegándola todo lo posible a él. - pero dicho gato, no sabía que era mío.

\- Oh... - le sonrió ella, mordiendo su labio inferior de forma seductora.

Realmente amaba su nueva vida.


	2. Cuéntame una historia

¡Hola! :D. Espero que les guste mucho el capítulo y les dejo mis mejores deseos. Gracias desde ya, a todos quienes lean y déjenme un comentario por favor, con sus opiniones :).

* * *

Capítulo 1: Cuéntame una historia.

Los días continuaban pasando y cada vez veía más y más cerca, el tan temido ingreso a Hogwarts. Nunca había pensado encontrarse en el papel de madre y tener que despedir a sus hijos, por largos meses, añorándolos de vuelta muy pronto. En verdad se arrepentía de haber declinado su puesto como directora de Hogwarts o jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Continuó mirándose en el espejo y acariciando la piel fuera del camisón de su pijama, las cicatrices que Umbridge le dejó en el pasado.

\- Qué ocurre, Minerva. - escuchó la voz de Snape tras ella y no tardó en mirar su reflejo a través del espejo. - llevas mucho tiempo contemplándote en el espejo.

\- Severus... ¿crees que mi cuerpo se vea mal, luego de dos embarazos? - preguntó.

Snape no tardó en alzar una ceja hasta la máxima altura posible. Ella se mordió el labio inferior frente al vidrio y bajó la vista hasta su cintura, deslizando sus manos en ella y tratando de hacer una imagen mental de cuánto medía en el pasado.

\- ¿Estás hablando enserio, Minerva McGonagall? Te ves exactamente igual que antes e incluso te veías muchísimo mejor. Preciosa, con tu vientre y su tamaño. Recuerdo lo feliz que te hacía el amamantar, sostenerlos entre tus brazos. La primera palabra que dijeron, siempre fue mamá.

\- Con esos pechos enormes y los kilos de más por cada bebé. - masculló en voz baja, para que Snape no pudiera oírlo. Pero sabía que su esposo era un excelente espía y escuchar era lo que mejor hacía. - Severus... ¡no creo poder imaginarme no tener a mis hijos cerca! Ya no estamos en Hogwarts para cuidarlos y aunque Voldemort haya muerto ya hace un par de años, sigo temiendo que algo terrible pueda pasarles.

Sostuvo su barbilla con dos de sus dedos y miró directamente a sus ojos verdes y brillantes. A veces le causaba dolor hacerlo. Le recordaba a Lily y a sus fantasmas del pasado, pero sólo por el color. Minerva era totalmente diferente a Evans y cometería una injusticia, si la comparaba con ella. Al ver la expresión de ruego y tristeza en sus ojos, acarició una de sus mejillas con otro dedo y le sonrió cálidamente.

\- Mi amor... - le dijo y eso causó que Minerva se relajara entre sus caricias. Casi nunca le escuchaba decir expresiones así y las pocas veces que lo decía, hacía que su corazón literalmente se derritiera al escucharlo. - eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás conocí y dos hijos no han cambiado ese hecho. No tienes nada que temer, la señorita Granger es la nueva jefa de casa y el señor Potter es el nuevo director. Draco es el nuevo jefe de Slytherin y en lo personal, creo que las cosas están perfectas así.

McGonagall suspiró mientras su esposo continuaba acariciando su rostro y su cuello, con ternura. Se paró ligeramente de puntas, ya que estaba descalza y Severus traía sus pesados mocasines negros, para besarlo suavemente. Un pequeño beso mariposa, como una pequeña caricia de sus mejores amigas. Snape sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos y besó su frente con delicadeza, permaneciendo inmóvil por unos minutos, con sus labios sobre su frente.

\- ¡Mamá! - escucharon ambos y Severus se separó un par de milímetros, alzando la mirada y negando con la cabeza.

\- Éstos niños... - sonrió Minerva, mirando a su esposo. - pronto me llenarán todo el cabello de canas. Más de las que seguro ya tengo.

Su esposo se apartó de ella y caminó en dirección al vestíbulo. Rowan estaba echado sobre el sofá, de cabeza y con aspecto de estar aburrido. Su cabello era tan negro como el de su padre y hasta tenía una nariz aguileña como su padre y pequeños ojos negros, ocultos entre largas cortinas de cabello. Su pálida piel tenía un único contraste y era la ropa que traía puesta. Una túnica negra.

Olivia estaba sentada en un sofá alto y miraba a su hermano, cruzada de brazos y con una expresión a su vez, de estar enfadada.

\- Qué sucede. - preguntó Snape, arqueando sus cejas ante ambos niños en el salón. Rowan no tardó en acomodarse y darse la vuelta para encarar a su padre.

\- Olivia dice que en Slytherin, todavía hay gente mala. - dijo Rowan rodando la vista como si su hermana hubiese dicho la mayor estupidez del mundo. - pero yo digo que eso no es verdad, que Slytherin ya ha cambiado y no busca dominar al mundo.

\- Rowan tiene razón, Olivia. - contestó Minerva, caminando hasta sentarse junto a su hijo y acariciar su cabello, sonriendo de pronto ante el recuerdo de un joven Snape. - Slytherin ha cambiado mucho, desde que tu padre y yo fuimos profesores en la escuela. Incluso mucho desde que tu padre y yo estudiábamos. Slytherin siempre fue una casa de temer, ya que todos los magos tenebrosos descendían de ésta. - miró a Effy la elfina de la familia, que llevaba la ropa limpia a las habitaciones. - pero creo que eso sólo se tomó en consideración cuando Tom Riddle y tu padre, entraron en la escuela.

Olivia se levantó del sofá alto en el que estaba y no tardó en correr y sentarse junto a su madre, mientras ella pensaba. Recordaba el pasado como si apenas hubiesen pasado un par de días, cuando realmente habían pasado años y años en su historia.

\- Tom Riddle era un muchacho muy educado y respetuoso. Nunca se dirigió a mí de mala manera, pero en sus ojos se podían ver sus ansias de poder y de conocimiento. Era un alumno muy brillante y no aceptaba un no por respuesta, lo cuál a veces me ponía muy nerviosa. Era muy persuasivo y conseguía que los demás hicieran lo que él quería que hiciesen. Horace Slughorn, el jefe de la casa Slytherin en ese entonces, le temía aunque sentía gran respeto por él. En cierta forma, jamás nos imaginamos que se convertiría en nuestro peor enemigo y que con él, se llevaría a toda una generación de magos. Los mortífagos, la marca tenebrosa y Lord Voldemort o el que no debe ser nombrado.

Olivia despegó los labios con sorpresa y Minerva tembló ligeramente ante los recuerdos. Los ojos de ese niño y luego, de ese terrible hombre, posados sobre ella y mirándola como si fuese un jugoso pedazo de carne. Supuso que Albus no habría previsto jamás, que el joven se convertiría en uno de los más temidos magos de todos los tiempos y que asesinaría a tantas personas inocentes. La sola idea de volver a un tiempo tan desagradable como aquel, le erizaba los vellos de la nuca.

\- Tu padre, tristemente, fue uno de esos estudiantes que decidió irse con Voldemort. - no podía mentir, ya habían visto esa terrible marca que se borraba con el pasar del tiempo. Ya estaban en edad de saber la verdad y entender las implicaciones de la misma. - también, tu padre tenía una fuerte afinidad con la magia negra y había tenido una infancia muy dura y difícil, con padres que se peleaban todo el tiempo. Siempre quiso ser reconocido como un gran mago oscuro y para mi suerte y alegría, se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido y decidió cambiar. Debo aclarar que hasta donde sé, tu padre nunca mató a nadie. No temas.

Ladeó la cabeza para mirar a su esposo tras ella en el sofá y Snape negó con la cabeza, lentamente, mientras Olivia y Rowan lo miraban en silencio, sorprendidos. Especialmente Olivia. Había visto la marca en el brazo de su padre y no había tardado en indagar sobre ella y sobre la historia mágica. Voldemort y los mortífagos saltaron a la vista muy pronto y de repente, la niña se preocupó de vivir con un asesino. Pero no, su madre no lo permitiría.


	3. Cuéntame una historia parte dos

Hola otra vez, espero que les guste mucho y les dejo todo mi cariño. No olviden comentar si les gusta o si tienen alguna cosa que decirme :).

* * *

Capítulo 2: Cuéntame una historia, parte 2

Olivia parecía muy emocionada mientras Minerva miraba la lista de compras que había escrito durante tantos años. Rowan en cambio, parecía entretenido con la vieja copia de pociones nivel principiante que su padre guardaba celosamente.

\- "Príncipe mestizo". - leyó y Snape tomó el libro de sus manos. - ¡Oye!

\- Sin trampas... - le sonrió con malicia, negando con la cabeza. - Lo escribí cuando era joven y lo llené de datos y anotaciones para cada poción. Pero no, lo tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo.

\- Mira por donde caminas, Rowan. - dijo Minerva, señalando un grupo de personas a las puertas de Madame Malkin y su hijo estaba a punto de chocar con ellos. - Veamos... un juego de plumas y pergaminos, tinta y repuestos. Un caldero, un par de túnicas, encantamientos nivel I, todo lo que hay que saber sobre la magia y también lo que no. Historia mágica de nuestro siglo y siglos pasados. Pociones y antídotos básicos, cómo defenderte - guía práctica para la defensa contra las artes oscuras, criaturas mágicas de nuestro universo. ¡Vaya, no tenía ni idea de que pidiéramos tantos libros! Una escoba por supuesto, una varita, una lechuza tal vez...

Pero Minerva no tardó en darse cuenta de que se había quedado sola junto a la tienda de túnicas, mientras sus hijos ya entraban en la tienda de mascotas, arrastrando a Snape con ellos.

\- Bueno, al menos podré tachar las mascotas de la lista. - sonrió de camino a la tienda de mascotas y al abrir la puerta para entrar, no pudo evitar cubrirse sus sensibles oídos casi felinos, al escuchar la gran cantidad de maullidos y sonidos de los animales en las jaulas. No tardó en alcanzar a Rowan, quien sostenía un enorme sapo frente a Olivia y ella se escondía tras Snape, gritando llena de terror.

\- Ya basta, deja a tu hermana en paz y escoge una mascota de una buena vez. - dijo Severus, quitándole el sapo de las manos y colocándolo de vuelta con el resto. Olivia miraba las jaulas con los gatos, mirandola muy atentos.

Por alguna extraña razón, los gatos parecían muy interesados en su hija mayor y Minerva no podía explicarlo con exactitud. Le recordaba a ella misma y el olor que desprendía como animaga, atrayendo la atención de otros gatos. Pero su hija no era como ella en ese aspecto y tampoco desprendía ese olor característico animal. Quizá imaginaba cosas.

\- ¿Puedo tener éste gato, papá? - preguntó mientras sostenía lo que parecía ser un joven gato negro. - me ha estado mirando desde que entramos en la tienda y creo que seremos muy buenos amigos. Trataba de contarme algo, pero no he podido entender muy bien lo que quería. - dijo Olivia sonriente y tanto Snape como Rowan, arquearon sus cejas y se dieron la vuelta para mirar a Minerva quien se encogió de hombros.- ¿lo puedo conservar?

Severus asintió y su hija no tardó en abrazar a su nueva mascota, muy contenta. Rowan también parecía haber encontrado una mascota acorde a sus gustos personales. Para disgusto de su hermana, se trataba de un sapo al que había llamado Tom.

\- Sólo manten a tu gato lejos de su sapo y todo estará bien. - le sonrió la mujer y luego miró al joven felino, acariciando su peluda cabeza. - y tú, querido amigo, mantente alejado del sapo de mi hijo.

El gato ronroneó, acurrucándose entre los brazos de su nueva dueña y Olivia miró a su madre con mucha ilusión.

\- ¿¡Qué dijo mami!?

\- Dijo que no podía prometerme nada, pero que haría todo lo posible. Le caes muy bien.

A mitad de la lista, Minerva pensó que era un buen momento para descansar y tomar algo en las tres escobas. Severus leía lo nuevo en los libros, desde sus estudios y época de profesor, mientras sus hijos estaban distraídos con las nuevas compras.

\- Mientras descansamos, creo que debería continuar con la historia y desde el lugar donde nos quedamos en casa. - miró a su pequeño Rowan y sonrió. - tu padre era idéntico a ti, Rowan, cuando era joven. Era el niño más peculiar que jamás había visto y por un momento, creí enloquecer con él alguna vez. ¡No podía entenderlo! Aunque todo cambió cuando supe de su triste vida familiar y las dificultades por las que pasaba. - Severus tosió un poco, pero Minerva lo ignoró por completo. - aunque no puedo negar que tu padre tampoco era un angelito y le gustaba meterse en problemas. Cuando era más joven, muchos de mis estudiantes tenían un cierto... amor platónico, conmigo.

\- ¡Claro, si tu eres la mamá más bonita de todo el universo! - exclamó Rowan y Minerva se ruborizó de inmediato.

\- Gracias, mi amor. - sonrió, estirando una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de su hijo. - En fin, apostaban que podían entrar en mi despacho y tomar mis cosas para reclamarlas como trofeos de amor. Por supuesto, Severus no era uno de ellos y él prefería demostrar su amor de otra forma. Algo más directo. Tu padre pasaba mucho de su tiempo libre espiándome y prácticamente lo sabía todo sobre mí. Me regalaba mariposas, muchos pequeños detalles y yo me sentía terriblemente culpable por ser su profesora y sentirme alagada también, por los obsequios. Su amor lo distraía casi por completo de meterse en problemas y una parte de mí, se contentaba de poder distraerlo de todo aquello que le causara dolor. ¡Si pudieran ver lo atento que su padre era conmigo! ¡Todo un romántico!

Severus trató de ignorar la conversación, pero Olivia no tardó en recostar su cabeza sobre uno de los brazos de su padre y suspirar risueña. Dejó la copa de vino tinto de elfo que había estado bebiendo desde el inicio de la historia y no pudo evitar sonreír y acariciar el largo cabello de su hija, imaginándose a una joven y pequeña Minerva.


	4. Viaje en el tiempo por accidente

Hola :). Lamento la tardanza y espero que el capítulo les guste. Besitos y mucho amor.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Viaje en el tiempo por accidente.

Tras las compras, Minerva se ponía más y más sentimental y durante la cena había estado llorando, diciendo que extrañaría a sus hijos, un sin fin de veces. Rowan parecía deseoso de marcharse y explotar sus habilidades mágicas, tal cual su padre lo había hecho en su infancia y eso le trajo a él, muchos recuerdos. Entendía cómo se sentía su esposa en cierto modo, pero sus hijos tenían que independizarse.

Minerva no tardó en recordar el día de su boda y cómo Poppy lloraba prácticamente a mares, en aquel momento en el que ella y Snape decidieron unir sus vidas en una boda de verdad. Recordaba la dulzura con la que Severus cargaba su cuerpo y delicadamente la posaba sobre la cama, aquella noche de bodas, besándola suavemente. Recordaba la paciencia con la que deshacía cada uno de los botones de su vestido de novia moderno e igualmente blanco pero sin tantas capas, además de la ternura en cada una de sus caricias. Mientras se desvestía frente a sus ojos, Minerva entendió algo en todas sus acciones, algo en sus gestos. Entendió que su esposo era libre al fin de toda preocupación. Que ninguna casa, ninguna clase, edad o matrimonio arreglado, lo detendría más. No había prisa en ninguna de sus acciones, tomando sus manos y besándolas delicadamente, reteniéndolas sobre su cabeza y uniéndose a su cuerpo de una manera tan suave, casi como un roce, casi como otra caricia. Y luego de lo que le pareció un largo tiempo juntos, sintió su cuerpo derrumbarse lentamente sobre ella y susurrando "Eres mía, eres realmente mía". Y solamente se quedó dormido luego de escucharle susurrar: "Sí Severus, soy tuya. Y tú eres mío también".

Podía tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo en tenerla. Era su mujer por fin y nada lo cambiaría.

Los niños empacaban sus baúles mientras Effy ponía los libros en orden. Olivia y su gato parecían tratar de entenderse, pero por más que el gato la observaba y maullaba, no lograba entender qué quería decirle. Se levantó del suelo y caminó en dirección a su hermano menor, que había dejado de empacar y caminaba de puntillas en dirección a la habitación de sus padres.

\- ¡Rowan! - exclamó Olivia de inmediato y Rowan se dio la vuelta para mirarla con un dedo sobre los labios.

\- Shhh... - dijo con una sonrisa, mirando dentro. - mis padres aún duermen. - trató de no reírse, al ver a su padre profundamente dormido y abrazando a su madre. Prácticamente roncaba pero Minerva parecía no darse cuenta.

\- Qué intentas hacer, ¡no molestes a papá y a mamá! - susurró detrás de él. - no debemos meternos en problemas...

\- Yo sólo quiero ver un poco de ese pasado del que tanto hablan papá y mamá. - sonrió Rowan, caminando en dirección a un viejo armario en la cabaña. - papá nunca me permite mirar entre sus cosas y yo sé que hay mucho que nos puede ser útil para la escuela. Ya no hay peligro...por qué no podemos mirar nada más.

\- Amo Rowan, no debería husmear entre las cosas de sus padres. - alertó Effy de inmediato, mientras Rowan buscaba una silla para subirse y mirar los tramos superiores. Sabía que su padre seguramente había encantado el armario, para ocultar todo lo mágico. Pero seguramente, algo se le había escapado. Según lo que contaba su madre, el pasado que habian vivido sonaba de lo más interesante.

\- Rowan... ya oíste a Effy. - le criticó Olivia con un tono reprobatorio que su hermano ignoró. - nos vas a meter en problemas.

\- Nadie dijo que me ayudaras. Yo solo voy a mirar, no voy a hacer nada más. Quizá si encuentro esa vieja copia de pociones de mi padre... esa que dice Príncipe Mestizo. Un poco de ayuda no me hará mal en la escuela.

\- Baja ya de ahí. Effy nos delatará con mamá y nos van a castigar.

El niño se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermana y responderle algo, cuando de improvisto apoyó sus manos muy fuerte sobre el tramo superior y una pequeña caja cedió por el peso del muchacho, cayendo al suelo. Ambos niños se sobresaltaron de inmediato y esperaron un par de minutos, preguntándose si sus padres se habrían despertado con el ruido. Effy miraba el asunto con preocupación, negando con la cabeza.

Algo brillaba fuera de la caja y atrajo la atención de Rowan que pensó en bajarse de la silla y tomarlo. Un collar con un extraño reloj de arena, muy llamativo. Effy quiso tratar de tomarlo, pero Rowan fue más rápido que ella y de un brinco bajándose de la silla, lo tomó y lo contempló con una expresión de curiosidad muy típica de su padre.

\- ¡Es el giratiempos de mamá! - Olivia exclamo, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. - No debemos tomarlo...

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Mamá nunca nos habló de él o nos lo ha mostrado.

\- He leído sobre ellos, ¡son muy peligrosos! Sé que mamá tiene uno puesto que una vez le oí mencionarle a papá que no llegaría tarde, porque utilizaría el giratiempos para terminar los quehaceres y verse con él. - meditó. - No debemos tocarlo, algo malo podría suceder.

\- La ama Olivia tiene razón, amo Rowan. ¡Es muy peligroso!

\- Mamá podría enseñarnos a usarlo y así no llegaríamos tarde a ninguna de nuestras clases. ¡O... o mejor aún! ¡Podríamos estar en dos lugares a la vez! Tomar dos clases, ¡nuestras calificaciones serían las mejores!

\- ¡No, es muy peligroso y mamá podría molestarse! - replicó ella, tratando de arrancárselo de los manos. - No es buena idea...

\- Suéltalo Olivia... ¡Lo romperás! - exclamó y Effy miró con terror, cómo el giratiempos parecía a punto de romperse.

\- ¡Amos!

La algarabía no tardó en despertar a Minerva, quien ahogó un bostezo y confundida, miró a su esposo en la cama. Estaba dormido y prácticamente roncaba, lo que le hizo sonreír y acariciar su rostro dulcemente. Continuaba soñando con el día de su boda y realmente no lo cambiaría ni por todos los galeones del universo.

Hasta que los gritos reventaron su perfecta burbuja de felicidad. Parecía que sus hijos peleaban nuevamente y alzó la mirada al techo, negando con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Cuándo dejarían de pelearse por cualquier cosa. Tomó sus gafas y apartó las cobijas de sí, apresurando el paso para detenerlos sin despertar a su esposo.

\- ¡Rowan... lo vas a romper!

\- Niños... ya basta. - comenzó Minerva con su tono más estricto. - no me hagan enfadar y tener que castigarlos...

Se detuvo en medio del salón, mirando a sus dos hijos discutir. Parecía que peleaban por un objeto y parpadeó para mirar mejor, ahogando un bostezo. Al poco tiempo no tardó en darse cuenta de que discutían con su giratiempos y Effy trataba de detenerlos.

\- ¡Niños!

\- ¡Amo Rowan, ama Olivia! - exclamó Effy, pero los niños no paraban de discutir.

Y antes de que siquiera pudiera intervenir, el giratiempos no tardó en dar tres pequeños giros de tanto halarlo y tirar de él. Olivia, Rowan y Effy, desaparecieron en el acto y frente a los ojos de Minerva.


	5. Al pasado por accidente

Espero que les guste y les dejo muchos besos y mucho amor.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Al pasado.

En una espiral de colores y formas, Olivia se vio a sí misma en medio de la discusión con su hermano, como si retrocediera. La cena, las compras, los primeros libros que había leído, sus primeros pasos. El matrimonio de sus padres.

¿Por qué parecía ir todo en reversa? Antes de que pudiera decirle algo a su hermano, de pronto sintió que sus pies tocaron el suelo y una gran energía la embestía hasta arrojarla entre un par de arbustos y a Rowan también, junto a Effy.

 _\- ¿Qué has dicho, Minerva?_

 _\- Acabo de decir que nuestros hijos peleaban con mi gira tiempos, que estúpidamente he dejado a la vista... ¡y han desaparecido! ¿¡Ahora lo comprendes!? ¡Nuestros hijos han viajado a quién sabe dónde, junto a Effy! - sollozó la mujer, llena de lágrimas. - seguramente no saben cómo volver, podría estar roto... ¡si permanecen mucho tiempo en una época que no les corresponde...!_

 _\- Están con Effy, estoy seguro de que todo estará bien muy pronto. - dijo Severus, tratando de no preocuparse y rodeando a su esposa con sus brazos. - deberemos estar atentos a algún cambio en nuestro tiempo o a alguno de nuestros recuerdos._

 _\- Pero si el giratiempos está roto... ¡tiraban de él, es un objeto muy frágil!_

 _\- Si han viajado a Hogwarts, nuestra única solución sea que el yo de tú pasado, les permita volver con el que ella posee. Si es el futuro, estará roto. Será mejor que encuentre una solución, quizá pueda encontrar otro giratiempos... - suspiró pesadamente, escuchando los sollozos de su esposa._

 _Sus hijos, ¿cómo podría vivir sin ellos? Lo sabía, quizá nunca debió enseñarles nada acerca de la magia. Cómo podría sobreponerse a una pérdida tan grande. Rogaba que hubiesen viajado al pasado y pudieran contactar a su yo del pasado._

 _Y de pronto recordó a Voldemort, a los terribles mortífagos y a Bellatrix. Sus hijos estaban en terribles dificultades, si habían vuelto a esa terrible época._

Rowan buscaba a su hermana, rascándose la cabeza luego de la caída. Miraba entre los arbustos y no tardó en encontrar a Effy, quien parecía aturdida en el suelo. Al ver al niño, no tardó en ponerse de pie y mirar a su alrededor.

Oh no, no no...

\- ¡Los amos están en los terrenos de Hogwarts! ¡Los amos han viajado en el tiempo! - exclamó con gravedad y a continuación sintió algo bajo ella. Se levantó del suelo de inmediato, tomando el collar. El reloj de arena tenía una pequeña fractura y la elfina no tardó en halarse las orejas desesperadamente. - el giratiempos está roto, ¡Effy no podrá regresarlos a casa!

Pero Rowan parecía más interesado en los alrededores. Hogwarts era un enorme castillo y parecía lleno de recovecos muy interesantes para curiosear. Effy también miró lo mismo que él y se preguntó a qué época habían ido a parar. ¿Tal vez al futuro? ¿Al pasado? Un par de voces se escucharon en las cercanías y Rowan regresó a los arbustos, oculto y mirando atentamente. Una de las voces, le pareció que era capaz de reconocerla muy bien.

\- Ya le he dicho, señor Snape, sin pruebas no habrá algo que yo pueda hacer. Si basa sus acusaciones en simples conjeturas.

Rowan saltó de entre los arbustos, contento. Su madre estaba allí, ¡Qué felicidad!

\- ¡Mamá! - exclamó, tratando de llamar su atención. - ¡Hola mamá!

\- ¡Amo Rowan... no! - no tardó en prevenirlo Effy, tomándolo por su túnica y regresando a los arbustos. - el amo ha viajado al pasado y aún sus padres no se conocen. Su madre aún no sabe que usted existe y no creo conveniente que deba saberlo. Podría alterar el curso de los acontecimientos.

\- ¿Hemos viajado en el tiempo? ¿Al pasado? - sonrió como si de la navidad se tratara. - ¡Fantástico! Iré por Olivia y se lo contaré... ¡se emocionará al escucharlo!

Effy negó con la cabeza pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar, Minerva y Snape se acercaban más y más, amenazando con descubrirlos. Haló la túnica del muchacho, tras un árbol, mientras su ama se detenía a pocos centímetros de ellos y miraba al joven Severus, con una expresión reprobatoria.

\- Puede volver a su sala común, señor Snape. - dijo Minerva con voz suave. Su expresión era de total seriedad, pero su tono de voz estaba lejos de serlo. Recordaba la historia de su ama y el amor platónico de su amo, por ella. Sabía que trataba de no ser tan dura con él y en los ojos de su amo, podía ver la devoción que sentía por su ama.

Pero y sin embargo, en su expresión no había más que decepción por la respuesta que la mujer le había dado. Una vez más Sirius hacía de las suyas y Minerva no prestaba atención siquiera. Pruebas... ¡absurdo! Y mientras caminaba, iracundo entre los árboles y arbustos, brincó ligeramente sobresaltado al escuchar un quejido entre las plantas. Preparó su varita, apuntando en dirección a la extraña voz.

\- Ay mi cabeza... ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Effy... Rowan?

\- ¡Muéstrese quien quiera que sea! - demandó el joven Snape, acercándose lentamente y con la varita en alto. Apartó un par de ramas y flores, para mirar mejor. - ¡Si está buscando problemas...!

Pero sólo encontró a una niña de largo cabello negro y ojos tan verdes y brillantes como nunca había visto jamás. Había algo en su rostro que le resultaba muy familiar y al mismo tiempo, muy atractivo. Por su tamaño parecía ser apenas de primer curso, pero no traía uniforme alguno para poder identificar su casa. ¿Cómo osaba a estar vestida de esa forma, en medio de la escuela? Se rascaba la cabeza y parecía tener un herida en la frente. Su cabello parecía totalmente revuelto y lleno de hojas y ramitas, barro en sus manos y en su ropa, en su rostro.

No tardó en acercarse a la niña. Sus rodillas parecían tener heridas también y por una extraña razón que no pudo explicar, se sintió realmente tentado a ayudarla. Se inclinó sobre ella para mirar atentamente, mientras ella cerraba los ojos una vez más y trataba de sentarse y ubicarse en el tiempo y el espacio. Continuó profiriendo quejidos mientras se sentaba.

Al momento de abrir los ojos, todo se veía borroso pero le pareció poder distinguir a alguien junto a ella.

\- ¿Rowan? - preguntó en un murmullo y el joven Snape no tardó en arquear sus cejas.

\- No soy ningún Rowan... - dijo con cierto enfado en su tono de voz, que le sonó muy familiar.

Se frotó los ojos suavemente y miró al muchacho junto a ella. Era idéntico a Rowan, pero no era su hermano. ¿Acaso soñaba? ¿Quién podía ser entonces?

\- ¿¡Papá!?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo voy a ser tu padre? Es claro que te has dado un terrible golpe y estás confundida. Soy Severus Snape y por si no lo has notado, estás en Hogwarts. Y no estamos aquí para holgazanear.

¿Holgazanear? ¿No había visto el estado en el que estaba? Qué no sabía que acababan de sufrir un accidente por pelear por un giratiempos...

¡Oh Merlín... Effy y su hermano! Habían viajado al pasado y tenía que arreglarlo, antes de que una catástrofe ocurriera. El espacio- tiempo era un equilibrio muy delicado y un sólo cambio podía alterar el curso de la historia.

\- Lo siento pa... - se detuvo y pensó mejor su respuesta. - lo siento, Severus, pero tengo que marcharme. - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, poniéndose de pie con mucha incomodidad. - hay algo que debo hacer y no puedo perder tiempo, disculpa...

Antes de que pudiera irse, la voz de su padre la detuvo. Parecía realmente interesado en ella y sus ojos brillaban de una extraña manera. Sonreía con cierto cinismo que no le gustaba y le hacía sentir incómoda, sosteniéndose el cabello con miedo y desviando la vista de su joven padre que la analizaba de arriba hacia abajo. Aunque en su expresión parecía haber confusión por su extraña aparición y actitud.

\- Al menos dime cómo es que te llamas... - preguntó, arqueando sus cejas con sarcasmo.

\- Olivia. Olivia McGo... - se detuvo justo a tiempo. - Olivia McGregor...

Sus padres no se conocían, no podía cometer el error de delatarse frente a ellos.


	6. ¿Y ahora qué?

Hola :). Espero que les guste y les agradezco sus comentarios y todo su apoyo. Les dejo mis mejores deseos y también, mis más grandes cariños.

* * *

Capítulo 5: ¿Y ahora qué?

Estaba segura de que ya había cometido un gravísimo error al hablar con su padre, pero no había tenido otra alternativa. Mientras se limpiaba el barro de las manos, de su rostro y sus cabellos, no tardó en dar con Effy que trataba de mantener a Rowan tranquilo. Su curiosidad no conocía límites y ya trataba de acercarse a un par de estudiantes que portaban un extraño uniforme y equipo que parecía ser de deporte.

\- ¡Rowan... ven aquí! - exclamó Olivia, tomándolo por las solapas de su túnica y regresándolo tras un par de árboles. - ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- Nada... sólo miraba. - detalló el aspecto general de su hermana y arqueó una ceja con curiosidad, en tanto que le hizo recordar a su padre. - y a ti qué te pasó...

\- Caí entre los arbustos, gracias a ti y a tu estupidez. - le reclamó. - y mira dónde fuimos a parar. Si sólo dio tres giros, no deberíamos haber retrocedido tanto. Seguramente y por tu necedad de no querer dármelo, continuó girando mientras lo halabas y quién sabe Merlín, cuántas vueltas dio y... ¡mira donde estamos!

\- Pensé que te gustaría saber que habíamos viajado en el tiempo. - dijo su hermano en voz baja. - si no te gusta, entonces tampoco te gustará saber que Effy cayó sobre él y que tiene una pequeña fractura...

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS AQUÍ...! - gritó, tirando de sus cabellos con desesperación. - jamás volveremos a casa, a ver a nuestros padres y ellos tampoco volverán a estar juntos puesto que alteraremos todo el continuo espacio tiempo... ¡destruiremos el universo!

\- Ah... basta, tampoco es para tanto. - dijo Rowan, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Effy. - seguro habrá algo que podamos hacer... ¿no, Effy?

La elfina trató de pensar y sólo había una solución posible al problema. Su magia no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para manipular el tiempo, así que no tenían otra alternativa posible.

\- Effy cree que la única solución es... tomar el giratiempos que su ama posee en esta época de tiempo.

\- Pero... ¿cómo lo haremos? - preguntó Olivia de inmediato.

\- Effy podría infiltrarse en las cocinas y llegar hasta la habitación de la ama, buscarlo mientras la ama no esté.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que nosotros haremos mientras tanto? ¿Dónde se supone que nos ocultaremos mientras esperamos? - Rowan parecía haber dado en el clavo. No pertenecían a ninguna casa y no podían acercarse a los dormitorios.

\- Effy sugiere que sus amos aguarden en el lago junto al calamar gigante.

\- ¿Hay un calamar gigante? ¡Fantástico!

\- Por supuesto, Rowan. ¿Qué no te leíste la copia que mamá te regaló sobre la historia de Hogwarts?

\- Traté de leerla pero entonces... papá me regaló una copia sobre las artes oscuras y su historia. Ya sabes, en mi cumpleaños número diez.

Olivia había alzado uno de sus dedos para regañarlo de una forma muy Minerva McGonagall y natural en ella, cuando una voz ligeramente arrastrada y suave, la sobresaltó tras ella. Al darse la vuelta, se percató de que su padre se encontraba tras ella y había arqueado una ceja, tal cual Rowan lo había hecho antes.

\- ¿Por qué hay una elfa en medio del patio y no está con los demás en las cocinas? Tu lugar es en las cocinas, tú no eres un estudiante. - dijo con ligera superioridad y Rowan parpadeó sorprendido. Conocía ese rostro y era capaz de identificarlo en todas partes.

\- Effy no es... - comenzó Olivia, ruborizándose y frunciendo el ceño con mucha rabia. Effy era su mejor amiga, muy dulce y gentil con ella. - ¡Ella no pertenece a las cocinas, ella es mi mejor amiga! - se le escapó y se llevó las manos a la boca, cubriéndosela ante el rostro de sorpresa de su padre. ¿Una elfa era su mejor amiga?

\- ¡Es nuestro padre, Olivia! ¡Hola pa...! - no pudo continuar, puesto que Olivia no tardó en cubrirle la boca con una de sus manos.

\- Por lo visto parece que tu amigo también está confundido. Y... - lo miró de arriba hasta abajo y parpadeó escéptico. - por qué de pronto... siento que... te pareces a mí.

\- ¡Ay no... esto no puede ser! - exclamó Olivia con preocupación. - se supone que esto no debería pasar.

\- Ustedes dos... son muy extraños para mi gusto. Seguramente que son hijos de muggles, ¡es tan típico de ellos!

Olivia volvió a fruncir el ceño y su expresión le recordó tanto a Minerva, que guardó silencio mientras la niña se daba la vuelta y se cruzaba de brazos, ignorando los comentarios de su padre. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de su madre? ¿Y de paso, de sí mismo? Ella había tenido razón en mucho de lo que había dicho antes sobre Severus Snape. Su padre era realmente desagradable en su juventud y ya hasta comenzaba a caerle pesado su comportamiento y la verdad que trataba de tenerle paciencia, puesto que lo amaba.

Para su padre, había algo en ella que le resultaba tan familiar. Aunque fuese una niña muy extraña para su gusto. Continuó mirando su largo y brillante cabello negro, mientras ella le daba la espalda y continuaba enfadada.

\- ¿Algún problema, señor Snape? - escucharon y al unísono se dieron la vuelta para mirar. Minerva se encontraba detrás de ellos y los miraba con una expresión de duda y curiosidad. Sus brillantes ojos verdes lo miraban inquisitivamente y de pronto recordó la mirada que la niña había adoptado minutos antes. - ¿y ustedes dos? - dirigió su atención a sus hijos y a la elfina que los acompañaba. - Por Merlín... ¿qué significa esto? ¿Por qué hay una elfa en los jardines y alguna razón por la cuál, ustedes dos, no porten el uniforme de la escuela?

Olivia y Rowan trataron de responder al mismo tiempo y luego guardaron silencio, tardando un par de minutos en responder. Minerva lucía realmente diferente en el pasado, las marcas de edad prácticamente no existían y las esquinas de sus labios se veían realmente diferentes sin una sonrisa en ellos. Una mirada severa le hacía perder el brillo de sus ojos verdes, la esencia misma de lo que su madre representaba para Olivia. La mujer parpadeó sorprendida ante lo increíblemente parecida que era, aquella niña que se encontraba de pie frente a ella. Su mismo color de sus ojos. Prácticamente era como si se mirara en un espejo.

\- Eh... nosotros llegamos tarde a la selección de casas y me temo que no pudimos sortearnos. Ésta elfina vino con nosotros para asegurarse de que llegáramos a Hogwarts puesto que nuestros padres son muy estrictos y cuidadosos con nosotros. Hubo un problema y nosotros...

\- No importa, ya hablaremos de eso y una vez que los pongamos en una casa apropiada. Pero claro, una vez que hablemos con el director y contactemos a sus padres.

¿¡Qué!? ¡No!

\- Bueno... ¡no! Es que... de eso quería hablarle. Nuestros padres murieron en un trágico accidente. - dijo tratando de lucir muy afligida y al mismo tiempo, que hablaba enserio. En tanto que Minerva y Snape no podían creerlo. - Veníamos a Hogwarts cuando recibimos la noticia y por ello, llegamos tarde a nuestra selección. ¡Effy es la única familia que nos queda y estamos tan afligidos!

\- De acuerdo. - dijo Minerva, acomodándose el sombrero sobre la cabeza y mirándolos con los ojos tan abiertos como podía. - en verdad que es un infortunio. Bien, entonces hablaremos con el director y veremos qué es lo que podemos hacer al respecto.

Olivia asintió y Minerva colocó una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de Rowan, pidiéndole que caminara junto a ella. El muchacho miró a su hermana con curiosidad y ella asintió casi de forma imperceptible, caminando junto a él y Effy. Antes de irse, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se dio la vuelta. Su padre se encontraba tras ella y parecía sonrojado, aunque su pálida piel lo hacía lucir muy extraño.

\- Lamento que tus padres murieran. - dijo y se preguntó si su padre alguna vez se había disculpado con alguien. Mantenía los labios y puños apretados y su rostro comenzaba a tornarse brillante por el sudor. Tenía problemas para mirarla a los ojos.

\- Muchas gracias... - contestó Olivia con una sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa que sorprendió a su padre y lo dejó sin habla mientras ella se marchaba, tratando de alcanzar a su hermano y a Effy.

Rowan trataba de no distraerse con lo que le rodeaba en el castillo y Effy constantemente tenía que regresarlo al camino que debían recorrer junto a Minerva. Olivia sin embargo apretaba sus manos la una contra la otra mientras sus pensamientos brincaban rápidamente en su cabeza, tratando de pensar en la siguiente cosa que debía decir para mantener la mentira que acababa de decir. Mientras caminaba, constantemente escuchaba el sonido del giratiempos en su bolsillo y quedaba sorteada en alguna casa, alteraría el curso del destino y no podía evitar mirar a su madre mientras caminaban junto a ella. Todo el amor que se tenían su padre y ella, desaparecería. Y todo iba a ser por su culpa.

Sollozó de pronto y tanto Minerva como su hermano y Effy, se detuvieron. No pudo evitarlo y simplemente se echó a llorar, mientras las lágrimas mojaban su rostro prácticamente blanco como la leche. Sus ojos verdes relucieron al estar húmedos, lo cuál atrajo la atención de su madre. Caminó hasta detenerse junto a Olivia y hurgando entre sus bolsillos, encontró un pequeño pañuelo. Tomó una de sus manos y lo colocó en ella.

\- Lamento lo que ocurrió con sus padres. - dijo y Olivia parpadeó, incómoda. Por qué su madre era tan fría, por qué al menos no intentaba darle una palabra de aliento. ¿No era ella, la jefa de casa más querida por sus estudiantes? O tal vez ni ella era lo que solía decir.

\- Gracias. - hipó Olivia, intentando respirar y secándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo de tela escocesa.

Pero nada podía reparar el dolor que tenía en su corazón, imaginándose lo peor. Pensando que permanecería atrapada para siempre en aquella realidad, que seguramente muy pronto desaparecería también.

\- Lo lamento, en verdad que sí. - continuó Minerva, tratando de apartar la vista del lloroso rostro de Olivia frente a ella. - pero realmente, creo que ya no hay algo que podamos hacer. El director Dumbledore y el resto de los maestros, serán tu familia desde ahora y te aseguro que ya no volverás a sentirte sola.

¿De verdad, sólo eso?


End file.
